Another Reason We're Not Allowed in Public
by wheredowegofromhere
Summary: Our teenage version of Leverage. Mostly based around our five characters, but the original Leverage team will play a big part too.
1. Chapter 1

What you've all been waiting for – cheerfulgrimmreaper and findthefourth take a headlong dive into the lukewarm swimming pool of semi-organized crime

CGR: Me and findthefourth have been in love with Leverage since day one. Parker and Elliot are the best, Nate comes in at a close second.

FTF: Really? I always thought that Hardison was the best… Aw, poor Sophie, she's left out. We love you too, dearie – British accents are awesome. Really, would we have loved the Harry Potter movies as much if the (admittedly AH-FREAKING-DORABLE) kids didn't have accents?

CGR: Truthfully I didn't really like the movie so much as the characters (Hermione Rocks. Ron sucks! (sorry according to FTF I never read the good books where he is actually ok….anyways))

FTF: Will you stop insulting my fictional boyfriends? Speaking of which, this reminds me of those season premiere episodes of Moonlighting where Maddie and David would snark their way through a funny introduction… I love Moonlighting.

CGR: I may have to hurt you so stop bringing up other random book/shows no one cares about! These people are here to read a Leverage FanFic. Start the show!

FTF: Start the show?

CGR: Start the show.

FTF: *grinning* Welcome back.

* * *

"Remember, kids, if you haven't signed up for the senior trip yet, the deadline is today. Sign up and turn in your money in the main office," droned Mrs. Mentos. She attempted a smile, somehow managing to look constipated and enraged at the same time. "We're going to have a 'rocking' time 'chilling' together in Chicago!"

"Oh. My. Cow. She just used airquotes," whispered Saige. "She actually used airquotes. Who uses airquotes?"

"And why would someone sign up on the last day? Like they didn't tell us every day for the past three months?" whispered Charlotte.

"You never know, Charly. Maybe they were on the fence about it and decided to sign up at the last minute," said Sean mildly.

"Yeah. Or maybe, like, their grandma died and left them just the amount of money they needed to go," inserted Skylar, smiling brightly. "That reminds me… I need to go turn my money in." She got up and walked to the door.

"Ms. Falcon, may I help you?" asked Mrs. Mentos sharply.

"No thank you, Mrs. Mental. I think the main office should handle this," chirped Skylar.

"My name is Mrs. Mentos." The teacher gritted her teeth.

"Well, if that's true, then why does Owen call you—" Skylar was cut off by a convenient and slightly forced storm of hacking coughs from Charlotte, Saige, Sean, and Owen in the back of the room.

Fortunately, the daggers shooting from Mrs. Mentos eyes didn't make it to their table before the bell rang. Skylar skipped out of the room and the other four followed quickly, skirting Mrs. Mentos at the door.

"Skylar, how many times do we have to tell you?" hissed Charlotte, trying to hide her amusement. "What happens at the lunch table STAYS at the lunch table."

Skylar's wide blue eyes were guileless. "But he called her that yesterday at my house."

Saige stared at her in disbelief. "Bu-wha-do-GAH!"

Sean chuckled and patted Owen on the back, "Way to go man!"

Owen waved the remark off nonchalantly. "We were doing homework."

Skylar skipped down the hall happily, singing "Fol-low the Buttah-flies, Fol-low the Buttah-flies…"

Owen turned slightly pink. "And watching Potter Puppet Pals."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Skipping over Owen obvious love for Skylar for now," she glanced around and lowered her voice, "are we still on for the _thing_?"

"Really? Really? You're in all Honors classes and all you can come up with is the _thing_!?!?!" Saige sighed and felt the need to bash her head against a wall.

"You don't have to be so incredulous all the time. If you don't add a dimension or so, the writers will scrap you and bring in a character that's less flat," snapped Charlotte.

The other four paused for a brief second to shoot a disconcerted look at Charlotte, then the camera. "Can you believe her? Violating the fourth wall already in the first chapter?" tutted Saige.

* * *

FTF: We'll cut it there. The characters are getting a bit out of hand… methinks I shouldn't watch Moonlighting on Hulu before writing fanfics. Tell us what you think! It may or may not be here in the next chapter. Either way, we're leaving you with questions that will prick at you until we post the next chapter… unless that's the thumbtack your little brother left on your chair. Don't you hate when he does that?

CGR: For those of you who don't understand geek speak, what FTF means is she's completely and utterly obsessed with Moonlighting so she wants to add some of the more stupid qualities of that show to our fanfic. (I'm allowed to say this cuz I'm her cousin…yeah me…) So anyways on occasion the characters may break the fourth wall. A bit.

FTF: Unless you hate that. In which case you should send us your name and address so I can come to your house and spit on you.


	2. Chapter 2

FTF: We're ba-aaack….. Not this time, but in the next chapter,we'll show you how it's linked to Leverage. Really. We promise. Also, thank you meatball42 for our ONLY review. It made us want to write more of this fic. Hint hint nudge nudge.

CGR: all I can think about is my pizza sorry.

FTF: *heavy sigh* Well, let's hurry and write this so we can do WriterChat at the end of the chapter.

"Hey!" snapped Saige at a smirking athlete. "Watch it!" She knelt to pick up the play script she had been reading as she walked down the aisle of the bus.

"Come on, Randy," said Owen reproachfully. "Why'd you trip her? She didn't do anything to you."

"Sorry, dude, no idea what you're talking about," sneered the boy. "It's not my fault the drama queen's a klutz."

"Back off, you worthless chimpanzee," snarled Charlotte. "I know you're all troubled and acting out about being an insignificant peabrained loser, but you don't have to take it out on Saige."

"You want to say that to my face, Spencer?" He glared and pulled himself to his full height, which unfortunately for him, wasn't much more than Charlotte's five feet six inches.

"I'd rather not, actually," replied Charlotte calmly. "Your breath is awful."

"Charlotte. Keep walking," Owen gently pushed her past Randy, then pulled Saige to her feet and walked her past him, too.

"You better watch your step, Spencer. My dad will sue your parents for all they have," called Randy after them.

"For what? She didn't do anything except come up with better comebacks than you did," Sean pointed out, squeezing past him to follow the other three.

"Isn't your dad the CEO of that one company?" asked Skylar dreamily. "I hope he's not allergic to dogs."

Randy stared at her, confusion written over his face. Skylar tended to have that effect on a lot of people. Sean shushed her and they made their way to the back of the bus to sit with Owen, Saige, and Charlotte.

Once they were comfortably settled, Saige turned to Charlotte, smiling mischievously. "I can't tell. Was that sexual tension or a long-running rivalry?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Saige. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Come to think of it, maybe we should burn it so we never have to cross it…."

"Um… what?" said Sean.

"It makes more sense when you read it," explained Charlotte. "Only two hours until we get to Chicago, guys!"

FTF: hee. Burning bridges. Good one.

CGR: like fire…ohh pretty lights….

FTF: So the next chapter will involve Leverage stuff. We promise. I think I said that up there… whatever. The point is, we know where this is going and we needed to establish our own characters first before we entered the world of Leverage.


	3. Chapter 3

FTF: Guess whose point of view? ELLIOT'S!!! Told you we'd bring in Leverage stuff this time. It'll even tie in to the rest of the story.

CGR: me like Elliot. Almost as much as Nate….but still he good.

FTF: …kay…. My co-author is talking like George of the Jungle… interesting…

CGR: don't you mean Tarzan?

FTF: *grins* whatever. Let there be Elliot!

CGR: How did you make honors class?

FTF: AP, too. I'm a smart cookie.

_Elliot's POV_

"I hate art museums," muttered Elliot, staring at a painting marked 'A Sunday on La Grande Jatte'. "They're so open… you have to watch every direction at once."

"Just enjoy it!" scolded Sophie through her earpiece. "The painting you're looking at is Georges Seurat's most famous work. It's a brilliant piece."

"Oh my gosh!" A teenage boy's voice came from behind Elliot. "This is the painting from 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'! This is a piece of cinematic history!" Elliot tried not to snicker. He turned and went to look at paintings on another wall, but could still hear the kids talking.

A brunette girl joined the olive-skinned, dark-haired boy who had been so excited by the painting. "'Ferris Bueller'? I don't think I've ever seen it."

"WHAT?" the boy looked stunned. "Charlotte! You've known me for how long, and you still haven't seen 'Ferris Bueller'?"

"Elliot, what are they saying?" Nate asked.

Elliot shook himself. "What?"

"The suits? The people who we need information from so we can rescue the animals that are being abused? The higher-ups in the most lucrative cosmetics company in America? Any of that sound familiar?" prompted Nate.

"Right. Yeah. Um…" Elliot looked around, trying to see the people whose conversation he had been eavesdropping on before the teenagers interrupted. A petite auburn-haired girl was watching him, her head cocked to one side.

"Are you talking to your imaginary friends?" she asked. "I do that too. My imaginary friend's name is Bob."

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Yeah. Sure." He turned back to the painting and adjusted his earpiece. "I lost them."

"Lost who?" asked the girl. "Maybe I can help you find them. I'm Skylar."

"You lost them? How could you lose them?" asked Nate incredulously.

"No thanks, I don't need help," Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"We're a team, Elliot. You do need our help," said Sophie gently.

"Don't start with the psychology-talk. I wasn't talking to you guys. There's a kid here who's trying to talk to me," snapped Elliot.

"If you're looking for Randy's dad, he went into the next room with another guy in a suit," said Skylar helpfully.

"Who's Randy and why would I be looking for his dad?" asked Elliot, about to lose his mind.

"Well, his dad _is_ the CEO of Rayve Cosmetics. We were spying on him, so I thought you might be too." The girl seemed to be unruffled by the irritation and disbelief radiating from Elliot. "I wanted to help you because you remind me of my friend Owen. Except with longer hair and more anger issues."

A lanky, blond-haired, blue-eyed boy walked over to join them, looking at Elliot warily. "Who's your new friend, Skylar?"

"I don't know. But he's spying on Randy's dad too! Isn't that a coinky-dink?" chirped Skylar. She turned back to Elliot. "This is my friend Owen."

Owen nudged Skylar with the toe of his gray Chucks. "Maybe we should go back to the others. I'm sure your friend can find Randy's dad on his own." He nodded politely at Elliot, then whispered, "She doesn't get out much."

Elliot glanced at her as she bounced back to the other teenagers. "That's probably a good thing." The boy grinned at him and Elliot found himself grinning back. The Skylar girl was weird, but Owen seemed like an okay kid. He watched Owen make his way back to his friends to stand by Skylar, who was probably his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this cozy gathering, but do you mind getting back to work?" Hardison said through his earpiece.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I already got what we need. They'll be submitting their new line of lip balm to the FDA for testing in a month, but they still have to run some last-minute tests on their own. If this doesn't get released on time, they'll lose a lot of money."

Parker chimed in through her earpiece, dressed as a receptionist in the lobby of Rayve Cosmetics, Inc.'s main office building. "If we can mess up the tests, the company may lose their chance to submit the line and have enough of a setback that they'll have to reduce some personnel, including security."

"So we can get in and release the animals that they've been testing on," said Sophie from the couch in the team's office, catching on. "But why don't we just break in to begin with? We can get past their security, we've done it to other companies dozens of times before."

Sitting next to Sophie, Nate looked at her like she was crazy. "Have we ever settled for just doing the job? We go above and beyond, we leave them with no way out, we're… we're…" he trailed off. "Okay, I can't think of any way to finish that sentence. But you get my drift – we have to ruin them completely."

The other four nodded in agreement and the background music swells dramatically as we cut to the end of the chapter.

FTF: Sorry. I know the breaking-the-fourth-wall thing drives you nuts, but I couldn't resist.

CGR: At least you stopped talking about Moonlighting all the time.

FTF: You know you miss it.

CGR: The same way I miss eating spinach.


	4. Chapter 4

CGR: YEA! I get to start the chapter this time!

FTF: No fair! My mouth was full of sour gummy worms, I couldn't talk!

CGR: what does talking have to do with writing? Anyways this is my laptop so I should be able to type the first sentence of the chapter!

FTF: Was auch immer. (Deutsch for "whatever") *silly voice* Aaand awaaay we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who was that?" Sean asked Owen.

"I dunno. One of Skylar's instant friends," replied Owen, glancing at Skylar with a mixture of exasperation and affection. "She thinks he was following Randy's dad."

Charlotte sighed. "Not everyone is part of a plot to destroy Fortune 500 companies. We're pretty rare."

Saige nudged them. "Guys! He's leaving and going after those guys in suits. Shouldn't we follow him?" She flushed a bit at Charlotte's knowing look. "I mean, just in case he… needs help or… somethi— it's not because he's cute!"

"Fine. On the OFF-CHANCE—" Charlotte stressed the last word and glared around at everyone, then continued: " that he is part of a conspiracy, we will follow him. But it's just because we're covering all the bases, not because Skylar made a new friend or because Saige has a crush or because we think he's in on anything."

Skylar and Saige slapped hands. "Who cares why, at least we're following him," grinned Saige.

Owen was already in the next room by the time the others were finished arguing. He nonchalantly strolled back to Charlotte and whispered, "He's talking to himself. I think he's just crazy."

"No, he's talking to someone through a hidden mike or something," said Skylar in a bad stage whisper. "What did he say?"

"Something about Rayve cosmetics and 'protecting the assets'," replied Owen. "Charlotte, I think Skylar might have been on to something with the whole 'following Randy's dad' thing, but not because he's trying to destroy them. Because he's trying to help them."

Charlotte was taken aback for a moment. Of the five teens, Owen was the least subtle, the most honest, yet the most good-natured. He was disposed to think the best of everyone, so if he said that someone was up to no good, he was probably right. "You think he's a bodyguard or something?" she asked.

"Maybe. But he seems to know a lot. He might be higher up in the company than just a bodyguard," said Owen. "We need to watch our step. He knows that we're following Randy's dad."

Saige gasped. "What if they were best friends as children, and now that guy has devoted his life to protecting his friend, who he loves like his own flesh and blood and who confides in him?"

Sean imitated Saige. "Or what if Randy's mom was his childhood sweetheart until Randy's dad stole her away, and now he's just waiting to enact his revenge and get her back?"

Saige frowned. "No, that wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Not all hot guys are evil, Sean!"

"Just most of them," he taunted.

"Hey David, Maddie, you want to cool it for a minute so we can get back to business?" interjected Charlotte.

"Their names are Saige and Sean, not David and Maddie," Skylar gave an airy laugh. "How could you forget that?" Owen and Charlotte gave each other knowing grins and moved on with the storyline.

Charlotte began to rattle off instructions. "Sean, come with me. We'll position ourselves to get a visual on him. Owen, Skylar, try to engage him in conversation and learn stuff about him – don't make it obvious. Maybe Skylar should talk first. Saige…" the girl looked hopeful. "Just… do something non-conspicuous. Actually, stay out of sight completely. We might need you later." Saige's face fell. Charlotte sighed. "Look, I promise if we need someone to flirt with him, you're our first choice. But for now, we're just trying to observe."

Owen took Skylar's arm. "Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CGR: Guess what! I'M INSANE! No not really. DON'T SAY ANYTHING FTF! Anyways I'm bored so I felt like putting this here.

FTF: Well, here it is. The exposition is over! (Mostly. There'll be some here and there.) But soon… THE ACTION!


	5. Chapter 5

FTF: I would like to make it clear that this chapter was written in a hotel during a youth group mission trip while we were sleep deprived and had no access to our previous chapters, so we are not completely responsible for the weird parts of this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before entering the room in which Skylar's new friend was pretending to scrutinize post-modern art Owen hung back to let Skylar walk a few feet in front of him. He then hurried after her "to give the appearance of a harassed trainer trying to suppress his adorable but overly energetic pet monkey," Saige had said dreamily, ignoring the weird looks everyone was giving her.

Skylar stood just off to the side of her friend, rocking back and forth on her heels, humming her own little song. "I think it looks like a bacon version of the _Mona Lisa_," she said after a bit.

Elliot tried to ignore her, but it was hard to do when the only other thing to pay attention to actually did look more like breakfast meat than art.

Skylar moved so their shoulders bumped, then jumped away. "Watch where you're going!" she cried.

"What? But I… what are you doing?" he asked as Skylar twirled around watching an imaginary skirt flare out.

"Watching my skirt."

"But you're not wearing – whatever."

Owen walked up and glanced at Skylar. "Very nice skirt twirling, Skylar." He turned to the still-confused Elliot. "She isn't bothering you, is she, Mr.-" he paused.

"Spencer."

"Really? That's my friend's last name, too. Not Skylar, another friend… anyway. Skylar's a little silly sometimes, but so is everyone else, right?"

"Owen," Skylar looked him straight in the eye, "be truthful – doesn't this look like bacon?" Without waiting for an answer, she looked at Elliot. "When did you get here?"

Elliot looked at her blankly for a few minutes, then turned to Owen. "Your girlfriend is weird, dude."

"That's what I tell him all the time!" exclaimed Skylar. "Wait… how do you know Ashley? Are you spying on us?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you have ESPN?"

"Well, yeah, my apartment comes with free cable… I mean… WHAT?" babbled Elliot, completely taken off-guard by this psychotic teenager.

Owen was still too pink-faced from the "girlfriend" comment to bail Elliot out. Besides, this was information they needed.

"Free cable? That's it? I have DirecTV. Where's your apartment? My friend can hook it up for you. You'll have to pay him, though. Just buy him _Star Trek_ on Blu-Ray and he'll be happy." Skylar paused to look at the new painting they were standing in front of. It reminded her of spilt applesauce. "So are you a cowboy or Indiana Jones's long-haired stunt double."

"I'm just here to keep an eye on that man," said Elliot absentmindedly. To Charlotte, watching from the other side of the room, he seemed to catch himself and change his expression. "I'm a private investigator for the City of Angels agency. Can you keep a secret?" He, Owen, and Skylar leaned closer. "His wife thinks he's having an affair." Owen was unable to keep the offended expression completely off his face. He knew for a fact that Randy's parents had divorced several years ago, and neither had remarried. He surreptitiously stepped on Skylar's foot to restrain her form pointing this out.

"Ow! Owen, my foot hurts!" Skylar hopped around on one foot for a bit before Owen grabbed her by the arms and held her still.

"I know. Horrible, isn't it?" said Elliot, misinterpreting their reactions. "But some people choose that path."

Charlotte nudged Sean. "Owen's still holding on to Skylar."

"Maybe he wants to make sure she doesn't fall over," said Sean with a faux-innocent look on his face. After a beat, he and Charlotte burst into giggles and had to turn away to calm down.

"Wait, if you're a private investigator, does that mean you know how to pick a lock?" Skylar asked, changing the subject. "Also, if your name is Spencer, why does your ID say 'Josh Baker'?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

FTF: Please review. 2 reviews for 5 chapters makes me a sad panda.


	6. Chapter 6

FTF: CGR just painted small Styrofoam plates with the initials of my favorite Harry Potter ships. Eccentric, but kinda cool... **grins**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nate's POV_

"Elliot, you need to stay focused. You can't keep getting distracted by these kids," reprimanded Nate.

"What? But I… what are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This kid who just bumped into me. What were you saying?" Elliot asked under his breath.

Nate sighed. "Come back", they'd said. "We'll be better than ever," they said. Liars. Elliot was getting sidetracked by random teenagers, Sophie was still chattering about pointillism, and he deduced from Hardison's failure to mock Elliot that their techie was probably playing World of Warcraft instead of paying attention.

He started listening again as he heard the name "Spencer" and groaned loudly. "Elliot, please tell me you did not just betray all of your common sense and blow your cover by telling those kids your last name."

"I don't have a cover. My cover is 'person walking around in an art museum not at all suspiciously'," hissed Elliot.

"Well, your cover is also wearing an ID that says 'Josh Baker'," snapped Nate. "Tell them you're going undercover as a private detective or something."

"Make sure you let them know that this is a secret, that you're letting them in on it because you trust them," advised Sophie. "They'll feel good that you're entrusting them with information and they're less likely to see through it. And tell them before they notice your ID, for goodness' sake."

Elliot complied, and had barely finished his story when a distant-sounding voice asked about his ID. "Tell them it's your cover," said Nate, satisfied that they were free and clear.

That feeling vanished when he heard Elliot say "you got me" in an amused tone.

Elliot proceeded to explain their aims in the simplest manner possible to the devil children—er, teenagers—as Nate proceeded to slam his head into a nearby wall repeatedly.

"Have them meet us at that coffeeshop three blocks down," instructed Sophie, raising her voice over Nate's angry mutters. "It'll just be me, you, Nate, and the kids… Don't let them know about Parker and Hardison."

"I already told them some stuff—" Elliot was cut off by some colorful language from Nate, which, censored, boiled down to "thank you, we're aware."

Elliot cleared his throat. "As I was saying, they're going to expect a techie."

"We'll handle it," answered Sophie hastily, before Nate could snarl out an angry reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CGR: YEAH! New puppy. New chapter. And I finished the first season of Doctor Who today….wow me happy.

FTF: Everybody Google "Television Without Pity Tubey awards", go to the website, and vote for Leverage, gLee, and LOST.

CGR: And Doctor Who. (for the best almost-relationship vote for 'the doctor and the TARDIS'!)

FTF: And review, please! Next chapter will be longer, we promise… we had an idea for a humor bit, but we want to get this chapter out first.


End file.
